Wireless networks provide a high level of convenience for their users. Once the wireless networks are properly configured, users can roam freely within the coverage area of the wireless network without being encumbered by network connections. Additionally, installation of wireless networks does not require extensive drops of expensive network cabling.
However, configuring and installing a wireless network is not necessarily a simple task. Because the communications medium for a wireless network is typically “air”, communications from multiple wireless networks may be present on the communications medium simultaneously within a given location. Unique network identifiers are used to distinguish transmissions from one wireless network over another. A typical installation scenario may require that the installer manually input the unique network identifier into the installation program, along with other required information, such as client address, client name, network address, network name, etc. Manual data entry of this extensive list of information is at the very least tedious and error prone. Manual data entry also limits the number of installations that can be performed in a day. Compare this to the installation of a typical wired network, where configuration and installation has become as simple as plugging an active network drop into a network interface card installed on a computer and having the computer automatically adding itself to the network and configuring itself.
One solution to the installation problem involves the use of a set of default values. Through the use of default values, wireless networks can automatically configure themselves during the initially power-on after the components have been installed. However, default values do not work very well when there are multiple wireless networks of the same type operating in a given location, due to transmission conflicts between the networks and the confusion that results. Additionally, default values present security issues that are open to exploitation by anyone who knows of their use. For example, a disgruntled employee with knowledge of the default values may simply park his car outside of the business location and turn his computer and is given full access of the business' computer system.
Another problem facing wireless networks is the inherent insecurity of their transmissions. A motivated person with electronic surveillance equipment can capture the transmissions and can obtain access to the information in the transmissions. A solution provided for securing communications on a wireless network is to use a built-in security/encryption mechanism, such as Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) used in IEEE 802.11 wireless local area networks. However, WEP and many other security mechanisms require that security keys be manually inputted during installation or updates. This leads to distribution of the security keys via electronic mails with the security keys included in them, or the security keys are written down on pieces of paper. Such unsecured methods of security key distribution severely weakens the security system because persons not authorized for access to the security keys may be able to obtain the keys, often times by simply taking a piece of paper out of a waste-paper basket.
A need has therefore arisen for a method to provide easy exchange of configuration information and at the same time, provide a measure of security for the information.